Dreams to Nightmares and Back Again
by pbandtwderyday
Summary: Jackson is worse and getting even worse. Susan doesn't think she can deal. Will Mike help her or leave her to the wolves. Set during season 5.
1. The Incident

These characters do not belong to me they belong to the creators of Desperate Housewives. Inside thoughts are italicized. From the perspective of Susan Mayer set during season 5.

"Jackson are you done in there yet," _I asked he'd been in the bathroom for twenty minutes long._

"You just want me out of here so your friends don't see me. Don't you!" _Jackson yelled he sounded really pissed off._

"Jackson just go, please"

"C'mon we haven't even done anything,"

"Jackson not tonight, please get out. I'll see you tomorrow, okay"

 _He has been so pissed since Mike moved in to the Hudson's house. And honestly he has also been sexually frustrated. I have been way too busy and too tired to deal with him. He keeps being so pushy. Always wanting sex we haven't screwed in a week. I don't even care. Tonight though he is super pissed, a lot more than usual._

"Susan you don't get to do this anymore. I love you and you act like you don't even love me,"

"I do love you I am just not in the mood. Okay?"

"You still love Mike don't you that is why you're not in mood." _The tone in his voice made me shiver. He grabbed my wrist it was definitely going to leave a bruise._

"No I don't okay. Now please let go you're hurting me," _It felt like he was trying to snap my wrist. I still love Mike but I don't think I should tell Jackson that._

"Oh my gosh, honey I am so sorry. Let me get you some ice. God I am so sorry!" _I could tell he was sorry in his voice. I probably just put to much on him._

 _He got me the ice and we just lied down. We must of cuddled for hours. By morning my wrist still throbbed with pain. And today is the day Mike picks up MJ for the weekend. Hopefully he won't notice the hand shaped bruise on my wrist. Maybe I should where a long sleeve or maybe put some make up on it. Okay almost twelve, Mike should be here any minute._

"MJ, get down here bring your bag! Your Daddy will be here any minute now,"

"Hi Mommy, is Daddy here yet,"

"Actually he just pulled baby. Okay just grab your bag come on,"

"Hi Susan, hey little guy you ready to go bowling."

"Awesome Daddy. Love you Mommy see you Sunday."


	2. Ifs and Whys

If Susan is not there (in the room or area or unconscious ) assume I am the one talking (third person).

 _I was petrified by the sight before me. I don't even know why, I just could not talk. I just kept staring at Mike like he could somehow help me. No, he couldn't he loves Katherine now. Plus who says he ever loved me anyway, right?_

"Susan, you still there?" _Mike sounded almost worried. Does he still care?_

"Huh, yeah, umm, okay by MJ love you, see ya Mike." _All of a sudden, right before he walks out the door he turns around and grabs my wrist right where the bruise is. I tense and twitch automatically and start staring at my wrist._

"You okay? You seem jumpy."

"Yeah yeah I am fine." _My voice sounds so weak, maybe my imagination is just trying to freak me out_. "Just perfect" _I murmur under my breath._

"Okay then see ya Susan" _he doesn't sound worried, good. Maybe he doesn't care, good. I love Jackson now, right?_

 **Three Days Later (Mike's Custody Time)**

 _God, in four days a life can be ruined, sadly that life is mine. In the period of four days I have gotten four bruises. Damn that number four. First bruise on my wrist, second on my cheek, third on my shoulders, last but probably the worst the stomach bruise. I love Jackson. Problem is I have no idea why. Maybe because I fear him? Maybe because he is all I have left. Mike left me. Julie is in college. And MJ is a kid he won't understand. I am all alone and nobody cares. Of course there are my friends. I just don't want them to know they would definitely judge me. Even gossip about me. And Katherine would tell Mike. Worst of all. I must have had to add three layers of make up to my cheek everything else was covered. I check my watch and I completely forgot. I was just gonna go play poker but Mike was gonna drop off MJ. I'll just have him drop MJ off at Lynette's house._

 _It is ringing and ringing, finally._ "Hi, Mike umm do you think you can drop MJ off at Lynette's house."

"Of course, no problem bye love you Susan," _Did he just say that damn. I was wrong. But then I hear the words come from under his breath_ "Shit, I didn't mean that, god I am so stupid. Bye" _He sounded so cold at the end._

 _Before I even walk out I look through the window to see Lynette, Bree, Gabby, and worst of all Katherine sitting on Lynette's porch.I know what they're doing hell, I have done it. They are talking or should I say gossiping about me. They are all just staring at my house like they would if Paul Young lived here._

 **Lynette's Porch(with Katherine, Lynette, Bree, and Gabby)**

"Guys, something is up with Susan," Katherine said.

"Like you care, you hooked up with her ex and baby sat her son. So shut up she is fine!"Gabby replied.

"She is right, ever since Mike moved in she is more private. She doesn't talk as much we ask her how life is and she replies shakily, always." Lynette said worriedly.

"We should ask her if everything is okay other than the fact that Mike lives on the lane. Also am I the only who has noticed how much that painter is in the house lately. What do you think that is about?" replied Bree.

 **Back With Susan Again**

 _Should I go over there and call them out. No too much drama I just wanna play cards. Get Jackson off my mind._

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" _I know the answer I just want them to admit it._

"You" _Gabby said._

 _"_ Gabby," _Bree said basically scorning her._

"Bree, we need to know. Susan is everything okay other than the Mike thing. Also what is with that painter? Done all questions asked now answer." _Gabby sounded demanding but it was coming from a good place._

"Everything is fine. I might as well tell you I am dating the painter his name is Jackson we just wanted to keep everything quiet but I love him!" _I said giving the best fake smile ever._

"Great you just have seemed so distant lately, okay guys now lets play some poker!" _Lynette replied, perfect no one is suspicious of me._

 **Later That Night With Jackson and Susan**

"Thank you so much for telling them. So we can be public now!"

"I rather not I don't want to hurt Mike like he hurt me." _Shit that last part slipped dammit._

"How could he hurt you? You still love him don't you!" _With that he gave a rough push at my bruised shoulders pushing me back into the night stand. I don't know what happened after. My head hit the night stand so maybe I have passed out?_

"Shit, shit! Susan oh go please be okay! Susan!"

Jackson ran out the door, down the stairs and out of the house. MJ had however been awakened by the noises coming from his mothers room. He saw his own mother on the ground bleeding from her head. He got on the ground picked up a phone. While sobbing he dialed a number all too familiar.


	3. Tear and Blood Stained Cheeks

The perspective this chapter is mostly third person. Susan will have a perspective but not the whole time.

 _As MJ dialed Mike's number on the house phone tears were flowing down his adorable cheeks. Staining them with salty water. While his mother was on the ground unconscious and bleeding._

"Daddy, are you there! Hello, Daddy answer me please."

"Hey, this is Mike please leave a message at the beep." *beep*

"Daddy, please answer me. Mommy is hurt!"

 _MJ ran out of the house the moment the call ended. He ran over to Mike's house hoping his Daddy would be awake._

"Daddy! Daddy!" _MJ yelled while pounding on the door._

 **At Mike's With Katherine and Mike (bedroom)**

"Who the hell is knocking at this hour?" _asked Katherine._

"Hell if I know, screw them c'mon let us continue our journey!" _Mike joked._

 _Then he hears the yells coming from outside screaming Daddy._

"Oh my gosh, that is MJ. Why is he outside at," _Mike checks the clock,_ "two a.m"

"I don't know you should probably go, lecture Susan for me will yah?" _asked Katherine with a grin._

"Oh definitely, she is gonna get hell for this!"

 _With that Mike went downstairs to open the door for MJ. He was horrified by the sight before him. His son covered in blood, tears falling from his face._

"MJ, what happened? Are you okay let's, clean you up?"

"No, Daddy you gotta help Mommy!"

"What, okay MJ tell me what happened."

"No Daddy! She is dying!"

"Okay let's get over there."

 _Mike tried to keep calm hearing the words dripping out of his son's mouth like molasses. Susan, his Susan is dying. His son is dripping in blood that could be his mothers._

 **At Susan's House With Mike and MJ (unconscious Susan)**

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Susan wake up!" _Mike called 911 as soon as he realized she might be dead if he waits longer._

"We need an ambulance 4189 Wisteria Lane!"

 _Soon the ambulance put Susan on a gurney while Mike, MJ and all her friends were standing around the ambulance. Mike cradled MJ as he sobbed. No one knew what had happened all they knew was that Susan was going to the hospital on the verge of death._

"What do you think happened?" _asked Gabby, tears welling up in her eyes_.

"I don't know. Lets all just go to the hospital they will be able to tell us. Well, for now at least Lynette's with her" _replied Bree._

 _Once at the hospital Jackson asked where Susan Mayer was. He was automatically pointed in the direction of her. He held the hand of his unconscious girlfriend._

"Hi honey. I am so sorry let me make it up to you,"

 _He put the curtain around her bed and climbed on top of her. He had sex with her maybe three times before Everyone came in. At that point he was just holding her hand. Lynette had been in the waiting room waiting for the rest of the neighborhood to show. In that time the girls had informed Mike that Susan was seeing someone so don't be surprised if he shows._

"So, your the boyfriend?"


	4. Hospital Terrors

Trigger Warning:Abuse and Rape

Sorry for being so late. I was really busy. Now let the story continue.

"Yes, and you're Mike right?"

"Uh-huh. So you know how this happened or those?" Mike replied pointing at Susan's bruises that became visible after the nurse cleaned the blood from her hair and face.

"No, I don't know how this happened I can't believe this is happening. We were so happy and now this. God, I hope she will be alright."

"Yeah, well can you tell her to give me a call when she wakes up. Thanks."

Mike knew something was up but he was gonna wait to ask Susan. Mike felt so bad leaving Susan in a room with Jackson but there is no way he will let him get away with this.

 **Five Hours Later Susan is Awake**

(Susan's POV just in case you didn't realize)

 _God, I just wanna forget all this. Jackson, Mike, Katherine, and of course me. I just wanna leave not wake up from this. But I don't get a choice, I have to wake up in the morning and look at this crap I call life._

"Hello, honey. How are you doing?" _asked Jackson like nothing ever happened, at the same time he sounded sincere._

"Been better. How long have I been out?"

"About five maybe six hours. Honey, I am so sorry I didn't mean it. God, I am so stupid!"

"Jackson, I think you need to leave." _my voice was trembling. I wouldn't be surprised if my voice was inaudible._

"No, never, honey you need me here plus I don't trust Mike around you"

"Mike? What about Mike, was he here?"

"He was here. And why do you care?" _Jackson said obviously getting irritated._

"Jackson just leave. I am gonna call some of my friends"

"I said I am sorry. And if I leave Mike will be here. I can't handle you leaving me."

"Jackson leave now. And so what if Mike is here this, us is over. You can't control yourself see all these bruises they are from you. Whether you want to admit it or not you are abusive so leave me the hell alone." _Shit I really shouldn't have said god I am so stupid. You know what it needed to be said. Hell if I care what he does to me can't be worse than what he has already done. Right?_

"How the hell can you say those things? I love you. And I am gonna show how much right now"

"No, no, please I don't want this please. Jackson!" _I take it back it can be worse that it already was._

 _He started pulling down the sheet. I started hitting him and he grabbed my arms. So I was about to shout and he let go of my arms and put his hand over my mouth. He pulled up my gown and I started punching, kicking, anything but nothing would have prepared me for what was about to happen. He just thrust in with all the force he could. So I just sat there and cried while he violated me. When he was done he just said he was gonna go home and sleep. So I just lied there wishing for death to come. Soaked in my own tears I tried to will myself to sleep. But I just couldn't so I just cried. A few minutes later I heard the door open so I quickly shut my eyes hoping whoever it was would think I was asleep. I heard large footsteps come toward me. I started shaking I couldn't stop. I felt a hand on my upper thigh. Then I felt the hand move the sheet. I just pray that it won't happen again. It moves my gown up and the hand stops right before it uncovers my breasts. The hand caresses the bruise on my stomach. It feels gentle that is not Jackson. It is….. it's Mike. What the hell is he doing? My eyes slowly open trying to make it look like I was actually asleep._

"Mike? What are you doing?" I _say trying to sound sleepy. He quickly pulls down my gown and pulls up the sheet._

"Sorry, umm, I was just *sighs* never mind. Just answer me this, how are you?"

"I am fine. And so are you nothing you haven't seen before right."

"Susan you are not fine, the moment I walked in here you cheeks were wet with tears, you shook when I touched you. God, Susan you are covered in bruises! Our son was on my doorstep in the middle of the night covered in your blood! So don't you dare say that you are fine!" _I start crying I just can't stop._

"I am sorry okay. Sorry that I am clumsy. The bruise on my stomach is from when I ran into a counter. The bruise on my face is from when I tripped down the stairs. I slipped and hit my head in my nightstand. Now get the hell out!"

"Susan, explain the bruises on your wrists and shoulders. How about the fact that MJ was awoken from yelling and a door slamming. Jackson did this didn't he?"

"Get the hell out, I love Jackson and I stopped loving you a long time ago now get the hell out! Just go okay?" _I just want him gone. I love him. I just don't want him to love me I mean who could. I was violated guys don't like that. I don't want him or anybody to feel bad for me._

"Susan, you don't mean that. You are just mad."

"Get out."

"I won't leave, I don't trust Jackson around you." _Those words made my spine freeze. Jackson practically said the same thing before…. before the thing._

"Get the f-" _he put his hand over my mouth. It felt like a serrated knife cutting into my lips. I started crying and shouting under his hand. It felt like Jackson's hand. I dragged his hand off my mouth and backed away from him. I knew it was Mike I just couldn't stop seeing Jackson. I thought it wouldn't affect me but I don't know I am just still shook up, I guess._

"Susan hey it's me calm down. I will leave, okay? It is gonna be fine. Bye Susan, I hope you feel better."

 _The moment he left I wanted to die. I just wanted to disappear. I got out of the bed I felt really dizzy so i grabbed onto the counter and walked into the bathroom. Lynette must've dropped off clothe. I saw the rope on the robe and grabbed it without thinking. I made a noose and looped it around the ceiling lamp. I hopped on the sink put it around my neck and jumped off the sink. Then I blacked out. When I woke up again I was in Mike's arms. He was screaming for help. I opened my eyes and looked at him tears streaming down my face because I just realized what I had done. Next thing I knew I was back in a hospital bed in restraints. I started struggling like crazy._

"Susan, Susan calm down I am here. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Mike, please get me out of these please. They are hurting my wrists."

"Susan, I can't do that we can't run the risk of you hurting yourself again."

"Mike, you know what how about you leave for awhile and bring MJ back with you. Oh and while you're at it you are free to go shack up with my ex-best friend."

"I won't let MJ see you like this. But just so you know I didn't start sleeping with Katherine to hurt you I did it because I love her."

Those words hurt more than anything Jackson has ever done to me. I always thought he loved Katherine he wasn't the kind of guy to just be in it for sex. I was right about the sex part but I guess I should be happy he doesn't love me…..


	5. The Fear of the Unknown

Mike and the Girls (no Susan)

"She did what?" asked Gabby.

"She tried to hang herself in the bathroom in the hospital,"explained Mike.

"Why would she do that? After Mary Alice and Edie. We said we would tell each other everything," pleaded Lynette.

"She didn't say why, but she was covered in bruises. I was trying to talk, but she kept interrupting. I ended up putting my hand over her mouth to get a word in she backed away screaming. I think Jackson hurts her, if you know what I mean." explained Mike.

"We should ask Susan before making conclusions." concluded Bree.

The Hospital With Everyone

"Hey Susan, how are you?" inquired Mike.

"Hey Mike, girls, so anyone wanna explain why I am in a hospital." I looked around and saw the shocks on their faces.

"Susan, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Lynette.

"What do you mean? It happened last night Mike and I got married." I remarked.

"She's missed almost seven years, what happened." Gabby whispered just loud enough so I could hear.

"Hey Susan, sweetie, we are going to go get the doctor, okay?" said Mike.

"Love you too," I huffed.

With The Doctor (no Susan)

"Susan is suffering from a condition called 'Low Latent Amnesia. After suffering severe head trauma it can cause someone to lose years or just a few weeks. It should come back in about a month or two."

"Shit, she thinks we are married she does't even know we have a kid. God she doesn't remember Katherine or Jackson. What are we gonna do."

"You really screwed up Mike. She thinks you still are both in love she is gonna be crushed to find out your sleeping with Katherine. Oh my god, Mike how are we gonna help her if she wants nothing to do with us." exclaimed Lynette.

"We don't tell her." says Bree in a calm tone.

With Susan Again

"Hey you're back, so anyone wanna tell me what's going on, or are you going to just stare at me." I said looking at the faces of my friend and husband.

"Sorry, um *what do we tell her*" I could hear Mike's whisper.

"*Just say it is the day after you got married*" whispered Bree.

"God, could you guys just tell me or at least get better at whispering. I can hear you by the way." god I don't even know what is going on and all they do is whisper.

"Sorry honey, last night you feel and hit your head we just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"Sure, so are you all going to lie to me because if so get out." God what the fuck is wrong with them, they are acting like idiots and Mike just looks dumbfounded.


End file.
